Words That We Couldn't Say
by Pathetic4HeadedMassOfTentacles
Summary: Yuuma just wishes he could say it, he just wishes Kaito can see it. He hopes maybe he could crawl from this pit of darkness and just find happiness.
1. Chapter 1

A bit to agnsty for what I usually go for, but why not? This is Kaito x Yuuma, with some Yuuma x Gakupo. Will contain: Cross-dressing, prostitution, Meiko and Miku as pimps, drinking, suicidal thoughts, vomit, gay sex, rape, BDSM, possible masturbation, drug use (If chloroform counts) possible death, and nuts

Motherfucking Cowboy Bebop soundtrack up in this bitch

Yuuma drank for a reason, he drank alone, he was one who seemed happy when he wasn't angry on some days, and he seemed to have a smile on his face most of the times. Well, he only acted that way so no one would have to worry about him, he wasn't worth their trouble or rime. He drank alone, in his dark room, the TV was on so he would have some sort of noise, the light burning his blood shot eyes, but as he slipped deeper and deeper, he enjoyed the pain it brought him; he enjoyed the burning sensation in the back of his throat when he drank. He could only afford cheap booze, and he was ok with that, whatever could get him drunk. He chucked down the bottle, he never savored it, he didn't savor his bad habits, and he always regretted them but did it anyway. Like being installed, he wishes he was never created sometimes, he wishes he could just disappear. But he wished he never fell in love with Kaito. He snarled, he wished he never fell in love with him. Kaito never notices his love, Yuuma was his closest friend who didn't want to kill him, and he would be the one to save his ass when he was getting beaten up by Miku and Meiko. And what was all he got, nothing, besides that warm, creepy smile from Kaito, that while it made his heart melt, it killed Yuuma. Kaito was an asshole, he was with everyone else besides him, his brothers, Gakupo, and he even went after Haku despite her obvious rejection, almost like rape! Yuuma took another swig of the cheap bourbon he bought and growled; if Kaito won't notice, he'll make him notice.

Kaito looked over, he saw his sister Kaiko at the door, a nervous look on her face, chewing on her gloved finger, Kaito simply smiled that creepy, childlike smile. "What is it, Kaiko?" Kaito asked, Kaiko jumped a bit and pointed down the hallway.

"Someone is here to see you…" She said quietly, and the walked away, whimpering when sloppy footsteps were heard, Kaito opened his eyes and his smile vanished, instead of his sister he saw a pink haired man, slumped over, his eyes red as well as his cheeks, red from drinking and crying.

"Yuuma?" Kaito asked, sitting up from his bed, Yuuma let out a belch and he pointed at Kaito.

"You…" Yuuma snarled, he sounded like a wild animal and Kaito tilted his head with a puzzled look on his face, Yuuma lashed out, stumbling forward, getting him nowhere, he looked at Kaito, his eyes wide with anger. "Don't look at me like that you fucking asshole!" Yuuma yelled.

Kaito reached forwards, trying to grab Yuuma's shoulders to try to calm him down, but while Yuuma was still drunk like a motherfuck, he could still grab Kaito's shoulder and punch him in the stomach. Kaito gasped, saliva leaked from his mouth from the surprisingly strong punch , it knocked him off his feet for a moment. Yuuma retracted his fist and looked at Kaito as he slumped to the floor. Kaito gasped, and he looked up at Yuuma for a moment, shocked.

"After thinking, I'm not surprised you get your ass kicked as often as it does." Yuuma said, his voice slurred. "And all those times I saved you, what did you think of them?" Kaito got up, the shock in his eyes gone, he didn't answer his question. Yuuma snarled again and lashed out at Kaito, this time pinning him down on the bed. Kaito grunted, Yuuma lifted off him enough to look him in the face, his eyes red yet distant. "And all those times we were together, have you ever noticed?"

Kaito squirmed under Yuuma's grasp, which simply got stronger.

Yuuma dipped down, nuzzling Kaito's neck, something wet smeared on Kaito's cheek, tears, Yuuma was crying.

"Why? Why is it so hard to notice?" Yuuma growled, trying not to sob.

"Yuuma, you're drunk…" Kaito said, Yuuma growled again, drool leaked from his lips.

"I know, because of you, you fucking asshole." He muttered his breath against Kaito's skin made Kaito quiver. "It's bad enough, but I feel if I can have someone else, I would be happy for once, I can't even have that." Yuuma smiled sadly, lips brushing across the skin, "Can I?" He finished the sentence.

Kaito tilted his head, as if to look at Yuuma's face all though he couldn't see him, he wasn't smiling his face held no real expression, "Yuuma…" He muttered, he felt the grip on his hands loosen, this was a side of Kaito that literally no one else besides a few of his siblings saw, Kaito slipped his hands from Yuuma's and wrapped his arms around Yuuma's back. Yuuma let out a shaky breath at the sudden contact, Kaito felt even more tears slid from Yuuma's eyes and trickle down his neck. "I…" Yuuma lifted his head, looking at Kaito once more, his eyes glistened with tears.

"Yuuma…" Kaito whispered, and all of a sudden, pushed Yuuma off, Yuuma gasped as he felt Kaito push himself of the bed alone with Yuuma, who stumbled back a fell over due to his poor coordination, grunting as he fell on his butt. He looked up with heartbroken eyes, Kaito looked at him just the same and bowed his head, Yuuma, with much effort, pulled himself up, wobbling a bit, towards Kaito, and once he got close enough, fell forward, landing on Kaito and wrapped his arms around his waist to prevent both of them to fall over, Kaito stumbled back a bit. Yuuma's grip around his waist tight enough to squeeze the air from his lungs, his expression towards Yuuma surprised as he watched Yuuma's tears slide down his cheeks, his eyes narrow slit with his cheeks red, teeth bared and clenched shut.

"Kaito…" He whispered burying his face in Kaito's scarf, wiping his tears on it, Kaito would usually push someone away and try to kill him if they did, that, but no, he let it go, for a moment. "Why? Why?"

"Because, I can't" he muttered.

"You could." Yuuma lifted his face and looked at Kaito, the tears wiped away but his cheeks still red and puffy like his eyes, Yuuma looked in Kaito's deep blue eyes and leaned in, Kaito tried to resist, but Yuuma worked fast, sealing his lips with Kaito's, Kaito gasped in surprise, his eyes widened when Yuuma kissed him, he could taste the alcohol abuse on his lips. Kaito tried to pull back, but Yuuma wouldn't let him as he licked Kaito's lips with dripping wet tongue, drinking made Yuuma salivate more. Kaito closed his eyes, opening his mouth and grasped at Yuuma's shoulders, furrowing his eyebrows together and straightened himself out, pushing his tongue against Yuuma's, Yuuma made a small sound of need, his blush no longer from crying like a bitch and drinking like a fish. Yuuma finally got what he wanted, yet, he knew he didn't, kissing Kaito was one thing, he just wants Kaito to love him back, he'll have a feeling Kaito just thought he was being drunk. In all fairness he was, but the kiss was real, to him at least, that wasn't enough. Yuuma felt more tears roll from his eyes as his hands wandered up to Kaito's blue locks and ran his hands through them, feeling the silky hair run, slip and slide through his fingers. Yuuma choked, not a sob, he felt something, in his stomach, he parted, Kaito saw something wrong, Yuuma's face was now a sick shade of green, Yuuma's cheeks puffed out, a small gush was heard. Yuuma turned away as fast as he could a puked on Kaito's floor. Yuuma looked angrily at the yellowish liquid in shock, his eye twitched, and he unhooked himself from Kaito and ran away, tears dropped from his face.

Kaito sighed, looking at Yuuma's vomit and sighed, a few seconds later, Kaiko looked back in Kaito's room, and Kaito looked at her, his face angry. He was praying Kaiko wasn't eavesdropping, Kaiko gasped, emerging from the doorway, "I saw your visitor left," She said as she walked in Kaito's room, "He looked sad and-" She gasped when she saw the puddle of vomit on the floor, Kaiko looked back at him. Kaito gave a simple exclamation, "He was drunk; looking for someone to pester threw up and ran off." Kaito said his voice low and slightly disgusted, well, anyone would be if someone barfed on their floor.

"Oh," Kaiko gasped, "I'll clean it up." She said, running off to get cleaning supplied, and Kaito sighed, wondering if he should stop Kaiko from cleaning the vomit, after all, he might deserve it after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

* * *

Yuuma drunk himself to a coma that night, he usually never did that, he would make sure he would stop like an experienced gambler knew when the cards would not win him anything anymore. He would collapse on his bed and cry, but no, no tears, just his head flat on the table, hands loosely wrapped around the bottle of vodka he had been drinking, about the fourth bottle of vodka that night. He usually couldn't take much more than that.

Fast forward, he had never been more thankful his room didn't have a window, when morning came he was in the dark if it weren't for the automatic lamps they installed in his room. When morning came, he didn't have to worry about the sun shining down upon him and frying his bloodshot eyes from their sockets. Yuuma groaned, coming to, it was almost two o'clock; he wasn't one to be used as much, so he had a lot of free time. He tried to look from under his eyes lids; his head seemed to ache from his eyes just moving around. He groaned, trying to lift his head, but all he got was pain ratcheting though his skull with his head weighing a hundred pounds. His head banged against the table when he relaxed and sighed. "Why?" His memory foggy, but all he knows something happened that made him drink himself this far under the table. He licked his dry lips; he tasted that acrid tang of alcohol. His lips tingled; soon enough he was salivating uncontrollably, ok, so all booze made him drool. He felt the puddle form around his chin. He groaned in disgust, he swallowed, his throat burned and he winced, if drinking made him feel like this, why did he do it? Oh yeah… _him…_

And then in struck him, he let out a groan of aggravation, filled with self-loathing, he remembered now, he kissed Kaito, what has been a dream, sometimes wet, of his was a now a nightmare. No, he wanted his first kiss with Kaito to be loving, natural, the thick taste of chocolate ice-cream on his lips, lingering for days on end that made him crave for more. But no, this one had tears, hatred, and all they could taste was Yuuma's alcohol abuse. Yuuma then used all his strength to lift his head just so he could slam it on the table. Yuuma groaned out, pain lancing through his head, like a bullet, he wished it was a bullet, though.

Yuuma sighed, sitting there for a half hour in self-pity mode, till he finally got the strength to lift himself on his knees, his whole body ached and the whole world seemed to spin, he wobbled a bit, placing a hand on his head. Nauseous, like he was gonna puke right there. Shit.

He overcame the sudden hit, and made his way towards the bathroom, he flicked on the light, and he was treated to the sight of a wrecked excuse for a man, eyes red and his hair messy, slick with sweat, along with his face, red and puffy.

Oh, that was him…

He turned on the faucet, and flicked some water on his face, the cool water refreshing this heated body, he hunched over, hands on the plastic material of the counter, he looked down, the part surrounding the porcupine rim of the sink. He saw little droplets fall on it, water from his face. He had no more tears, his eyes hurt too much from crying, and he sighed again, his throat still burnt.

Iroha was awoken by a loud knock at her door, as far as she was concerned, it was four in the morning, when it was around seven, but waking her up at seven was about the same as waking a normal sleeper up at four, she lifted herself from bed, hand wrapped around one of her many beloved Hello Kitty dolls and walked towards the door, rubbing her eyes as she reached for the doorknob. She opened the door, all she saw was Yuuma, his face was red, and she knew he has been crying recently, like always, but the smell of alcohol reached her nostrils like a punch to the face. She knew Yuuma was one to cry a lot, but not one to hit the sauce like she as much as she suspected him to do from last night.

Yuuma looked as if he was about to break down right there, his eyes squinted and glistening with unshed tears and his teeth bared with a frown spread across his face.

Iroha sighed, "Come here…" She muttered, grabbing Yuuma's wrist and pulled him into his arms, Yuuma wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her shoulder. Iroha let him stay like that, she wrapped her arms around his back, and Yuuma let out a shaky breath as he hugged Iroha tighter.

"I really fucked up this time." He whispered.

"How so?" She asked, unwrapping Yuuma from herself and lead him over towards the couch, Yuuma collapsed on it, resting his head on the Hello Kitty throw pillow.

"I kissed Kaito…" he murmured, Iroha was the few who knew about his actual sexual orientation. If not the only one, she was the only one he could trust. Iroha smiled a spark in her eyes.

"So? What's so bad about that?"

Yuuma lifted himself up and sighed, "I was drunk; I stumbled in his room, said something stupid, kissed him and ended up puking on him."

Iroha cocked her head, and wrapped her arm around Yuuma's back, "It's alright."

Yuuma growled, his eyes widened in anger as he whipped his neck towards Iroha and had a death glare, he got up, "It was stupid of me…" He said, Iroha raised a hand and slapped him.

Yuuma looked at her shocked; she had disappointment in her eyes. "You know I hate it when you're like this." She said, "Every time you come in here crying, it's always something about that creepy fuck, Kaito, and when you finally kiss him, you bitch about it!" She yelled, it was true, almost every time Yuuma came to her, a drunk, sobbing mess of tears, it was usually about Kaito, she had enough, "I mean fuck, he's a psycho! He can't realize your love for you, he can have Miku shove a vibrating negi up his ass! He clearly doesn't deserve you! Stop complaining about some asshole like a horny teenage girl complains about her faggot jock boyfriend! Get over yourself!" She yelled, Yuuma had tears in his eyes again, heartbreak, hand on his cheek, Iroha had the back hand of a professional pimp, it hurt, but what really hurt was that she was right, he did complain too much. Yuuma felt tears run down his eyes; Iroha gasped, and immediately regretted her decision of slapping her friend. Even though it meant he should stop crying. "I'm just saying Yuuma," Her voice was now gentler, but it didn't help, more damage was done, as if his mind was a cracked glass that had now fully shattered. "You should,"

Yuuma didn't let her finish, he ran out the door, Iroha sighed, she knew he could get like this; she had to do something about this. One thing was certain, she hated Kaito, hated him with all her being.

Yuuma walked down the halls, thankfully no one was awake, and so he could walk around freely with no worry that someone would ask why he looked like complete shit. Yuuma sighed, and began to sing something, slurred, as if he was a whole different Vocaloid, "Anata wa ima doko de nani wo shite imasu ka?" He sang, he hated that song, but he sang it anyway, he despised it as much as the people who created him. He wishes he was never created, that could be the booze talking, but it wasn't.

It was hot today…

Yuuma felt sweat roll off his forehead like the stench of booze and sweat, a vomit, at least his breath smelt like vomit. From a distant he could hear the Voyakiloid's cry, it wasn't his fault, alright, it was… but Iroha was right, he did complain too much, he was better off fucking Gakupo's ask like Miku taking a strap on to Len's ass, and Gakupo's.

Out of all the Vocaloid guys, Gakupo and Len were the sluts, under Miku's hand, she and Meiko took turns tag teaming them, mostly Len.

Luka was the whore, even if Yuuma was a desperate straight man, he wouldn't hit that. He was fairly certain she worked the corners sucking cock, Yuuma sighed, thinking about the whores of the Vocaloid manor. He thought he could get another easy shag from Gakupo, of course, with Meiko and Miku's permission of course. While with Len, they wouldn't do anything if he was being gang raped right in front of them, Gakupo was a different story for some reason. While Len meant little to them, Gakupo was something else, then he vaguely remembered Kaito saying something about Miku having some sort of not so healthy crush on Gakupo.

Yuuma sighed, Miku would probably let him fuck him, at the cause of letting her watch and get off by it, no, and he wasn't some generic porn star like Luka and Len.

Yuuma wiped the sweat from his forehead, the sweat and tears made his skin burn and itch; he should take a shower before he rotted away.

Wait, that's what he wanted.

"Just kill me." He muttered, knowing no one will answer or obey his wish, to die, to be uninstalled, just to disappear, die, the problem, Vocaloid's don't die, he'll be around, to sing, yet no one can ever make him sing his true emotions, all Vocaloid's have to sing what they are made to sing, not what they want to, Yuuma wished they could make him sing about how much he hated himself, Kaito, the producers, alcohol, everything. No, never, a dream that he'll never see.

Dreams that couldn't be seen…

Yuuma sighed, and turned around, walking back to his room, his own stench really getting to him, last thing he needs is to throw up somewhere that isn't his room. He could hear conversations through the doors he walked past, none that he cared about, his focus so out of which he couldn't even comprehend coherent words through the doors, as he approached his room, he sighed, opening his door and walking into his room, making his way towards the shower.

Few moments later, Yuuma was in the shower, warm water ran down his skin, no matter what, Yuuma would always take warm showers, he felt a tad bit better, his cheeks stung less and his body felt cooler from it, the shower water was still cooler than the alcohol that ran though his system, heating his body up. He didn't do anything in the shower, not even a drunken wank. No, he just thought about what Iroha had said, something about stop feeling sorry for him, he was sure it was something along the lines of that. That Kaito didn't deserve him.

Iroha didn't get it, none of them did, and he didn't even get it, why he still loved him. Kaito was an asshole, a psychopathic asshole, and yet he still loved him.

Maybe because Yuuma couldn't find anyone else…

Yuuma cursed, there were little male Vocaloid's, sure, it would make choosing a lot easier, but Kaito was something else, Yuuma loved him for reasons he can't remember, probably because he's piss drunk half the time.

But perhaps, this would be good, if Yuuma could perhaps find something within other males that lived in the Vocaloid manor. He sighed, wondering who to choose, not UTAU cock, well, maybe Ted and Rook, they were pretty good looking. Besides that the only one who sucks Utau cock is Luka. No,not now though, when he got out of the shower. He didn't want to get aroused right now; he wasn't in the mood for a drunken fap.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3, kind of an understanding about Kaito and Yuuma's relation ship

Yuuma walked down the park near the Vocaloid Manor, his second day living there, he had already met the star Vocaloid, Miku, the Kagamine twins and Luka, who gave him some unneeded flirting. Well, no one knew he was gay, and somehow, he was gonna keep it that way until he could find someone he trusted. They say there were everything here, ice cream, sweets, and bars, everything for anyone. Yuuma hoped he could find his favorite unagi pies.

As Yuuma walked down he saw a few people, a silver haired girl with Meiko drinking on a bench, and a blue haired man ordering some ice cream. He didn't want any associations with drunks and he wanted to make a friend preferably with a man, but a girl would be nice to have a friend anyway, girl or boy. Yuuma walked up to the ice cream booth, behind the blue haired man, who seemed to be waiting for his order, and seemed to have heard Yuuma, he turned to look at the pink haired man and smiled. "I haven't seen you before." Kaito said, Yuuma finally got a look at Kaito's face. And knew immediately he wouldn't want to be just friends with him.

"I'm new here anyway." Yuuma said, brushing a few strands of hair behind his hair like a shy school girl, Yuuma was quite girly anyway, as evidenced by his design, his fan made design, he could wear whichever he wanted, he choose the gayest one anyway. But he sometimes dressed in the other one on a few occasions.

"I figured." Kaito said, "I ordered two bowls, I was gonna give this one to the silvered haired gilr over there." He gestured to the probably unconscious silver haired woman. "Of course, she probably drunk, so you can have it if you want. After all, I minus well be nice to the new one."

Yuuma chuckled, "Thanks." Even though it wasn't his unagi pies, it was a nice gesture and it would be rude to complain. Yuuma took the bowl of vanilla flavored ice cream, Yuuma smiled brightly at the blue haired man.

Iroha blew off practice that day, Mew noticed this and asked Meiko about it, Meiko was busy constructing her tenor sax, "She said it was something personal, it was probably for Yuuma, I heard his drunken rambling when I was trying to fall back asleep." She grunted as she twisted the embrasure on the cork of the sax.

"Still having trouble sleeping?" Mew asked.

"Yeah, I'm damn sure it's the alcohol." Meiko said as she stood up, her voice strained abit.

"Why don't you quit?"

Meiko scoffed at Mew's question, "Me quitting drinking is like you cutting kit Kats from your diet, or Haku here of her drinking." It was; Mew loved her Kit Katz.  
"I have a good reason to drink!" Haku protested.

"Whatever, so are we gonna practice or what? I didn't try to recover from a hangover so we wouldn't practice?"

"Wait, you're hung-over?" Damn, none of them noticed. Meiko simply chuckled, as if proud of it.

"I'm getting pretty good at hiding it though, even though my head hurts like a motherfucker." She rubbed her head, wasn't there someone in this place who wasn't screwed up? Mew sighed, her only addicting was Kit Katz, but they weren't hurting her or anything. Mew shrugged, alright, but her worry shifted from not only Iroha but to the pink haired person Meiko talked about.

Meanwhile, Yuuma was gonna set his plan into motion, fuck a guy. He was tired of waiting for Kaito, even after he kissed him, Kaito still won't get it. He loved him, but he had to do this, he needed to, it won't hurt anyone, Kaito sure as hell won't care, Yuuma needed this more than ever. Just a meaningless shag, and he knew damn well who to go to first.

It was risky fucking business, but still, he wanted to start out slow and fuck Gakupo, the little whore, but he was Miku and Meiko's whore, so he had to pay money or let Miku take pics. He has money, and he wasn't gonna let Miku watch Gakupo suck his cock. Even though Miku has plenty of pictures of Yuuma already, but Yuuma doesn't know that. Yuuma sighed, he heard some sort of punk trash from behind the door and he could smell the sweat and perfume, he almost wanted to walk away, but worked up the balls to knock on the door, after a few moments, Miku opened the door, eyes hidden under the brim of her hat.

"Nice hat." Yuuma said, Miku chuckled, tipping the hat in compliment, "Thanks, needed something new." Her smile vanished, "Now what is it?" Her tone was now demanding, with thinned patience, Yuuma looked behind her, and he saw Gakupo on the floor, bare ass in the air while he was wearing some gothic Lolita. Miku noticed Yuuma's staring and looked behind her, then looked back, "What?"

"I'll just be blunt." Yuuma said, "Can I fuck Gakupo?"

Miku had a spark in her eye for a moment, unseen by the pink haired homosexual (I lol'd) and smiled, "Oh, is that so?"

"Hey, if you're gonna wear that hat, can't you sell him, isn't that what pimps do?" Yuuma asked, Miku tapped her finger on her chin.

"Yes, I suppose we do…" She nodded, and then looked back at Yuuma, "Len is the whore we sell to whoever wants to fuck his shota ass, Gakupo is me and Meiko's personal whore." Miku stepped away so she could slam the door shut.

"Even if I have money?" Yuuma asked, peering his head in. Miku bared her teeth.

"Fuck you, the bitch ain't for sale." She said.

"What if I let you video tape us." Miku's ears practically perked up to that statement and grinned.

"Hmm, you make a good deal, Yuuma, you know me to well." She opened the door fully, allowing Yuuma in, Yuuma was still a bit shaky about it, god, it smelt so weird. Perfume, pain, sweat and shame, it made Yuuma want to vomit. But kept it together as he walked in, seeing Gakupo.

"Hey, slut, we have a visitor, so get on your knees." She demanded, but then looked back at Yuuma, "Wait, what do you want, his ass or him to suck you off."

Yuuma wanted something quick for now, he didn't want to make a full blown porno, "Fuck, I want it to be quick." Yuuma said, taking a seat on the red velvet heart chair, which was pretty damn comfy and spread his legs for Gakupo and undid his button, "Alright." Yuuma said, gesturing Gakupo to come over. Miku grinned, and ran to get her camera, "I'll only take pictures; you're still paying me!" She yelled.

Yuuma sighed, shrugging his shoulders as Gakupo crawled over to suck Yuuma's cock.

Iroha made her way down the halls, finding the blue haired bastards room, she hoped he would at least be awake and not out stealing Miku's panties. She had come prepared, she always had a hello kitty pimp cane with her. She always thought they were cool, but after she bought it, she saw it had a hidden feature that would come in handy for this type of situations. She found the door that lead to Kaito's room and opened it up, and bursted through the door without permission. All she saw was Kaito's rather sane sister there, cleaning up chocolate wrappers (Mokaito) and a fluffy pink scarf hung between her arm (Kamaito). She looked at Iroha surprised, well, she wasn't expecting the Hello Kitty Vocaloid to come bursting in with eyes screaming bloody murder.

"Oh, hello," she said, still trying to sound like her cheerful self, Iroha simply stomped into the room, pushing Kaiko out of the way, she gasped, holding onto the couch as she watched Iroha walk away towards Kaito's room.

Iroha kicked open another door, the door to the room where she saw the blue haired bastard staring out the rather large window in his room, as if lost in thought. Iroha thought sociopaths like him had no room for thinking.

"Kaito you bastard." Iroha growled her teeth bare.

Kaito remained silent, looking over his shoulder, seeing Iroha hold the gun/pimp cane at him, aiming for his head, one hand holding and the other about to pull the trigger. Kaito looked out the window again, "What are you here for? It's not your panties I steal, they're all Hello Kitty ones I bet." Kaito smirked, the smile not reaching Iroha's eyes.

"You may have not done anything to me personally, but I minus well end this anyway."

Kaito turned around, the light facing his back, the front of him that Iroha saw was but a mere silhouette, and a long shadow cast itself upon the blue carpeting of Kaito's room, long, skinny, like a skeleton. Kaito still had that smirk on his face, Iroha still held the gun up towards him.


End file.
